There are a number of chest and arm exercising devices that incorporate cuffs receiving the arms of a user and an elastic band connecting the cuffs and extending across the chest. These devices are used when doing push ups, lifting weights in a bench press exercise, overhead presses, incline and decline presses and triceps dips. Typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D748,209, 4,273,328, 4,570,929, 5,573,487, 8,777,155, and 9,265,983 and U.S. Printed Patent Application 2008/0214330, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. It is this type device to which the disclosed elastic member most nearly relates. Other U.S. Patents of some interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,808,267; 3,324,851; 4,799,675; 4,890,841 and 6,616,581.
Weight lifting is a sport, like all sports, where small differences in performance are the difference between winning and losing, especially in top flight competition. The reason, of course, is that competitors are normally very evenly matched.